Kingdom of Ikana
The 'Kingdom of Ikana '''is a faction in the Termina expansion of Hyrule Conquest. History Ikana was not always a lifeless and haunted wasteland. In the Ancient Age, contemporary with the rise of Akkala circa 3000 BG, the Ikanians developed in the southern canyons of Hyrule, coming to rule one of the largest empires in Hyrule's history, ranging from the far south to Zonai in what would become known as Faron Woods, and stretching along the coast of the Sea of Storms and west across the Plains of Ordona as far as Lake Malcove. The Kingdom was ruled by King Igos du Ikana, whose rule was supported by the loyalty of the legendary Captain Keeta and the mysterious Garo Ninjas, and constructed grand monuments to the glory of the Goddesses, such as Stone Tower Temple. In 2998 BG, the Darknut Legion began a bloody Crusade against the Wind Tribe in Holodrum, leading the Akkalans to come to their cousins aid. King Rhoaban Gustaf I, after his requests for aid from the Huskus and Zora Dominion were refused, turned to Ikana, which the following year in 2997 BG, which pledged its support in the war. A mere four yeas later, in 2993 BG, a mysterious visitor arrived at King Igos' court, setting off a chain of events that would lead to the Kingdom' destructive collapse. This stranger warned Igos of treason among those closest to him, accusing Keeta and the Master of the Garo of conspiring to overthrow him. This stranger promised Igos the only way to save his Kingdom was to turn from the Goddesses whom had forsaken Ikana and worship a dark entity known as Majora. Igos complied and corrupted Ikana's shrines into dark mockeries of worship to this new deity. At the same time, the stranger approached Keeta, telling him of Igos' tyrannical rule and the need to overthrow him. Finally, the stranger approached Igos' daughter, the architect Gomess, and tempted her with control over the natural world and urged her to take the throne for herself. Igos' paranoia led him to order his loyalists to run down innocent civilians in the capital with Chariots, leading Keeta and his Garo allies to attack, which was joined by Gomess and her hordes of controlled beasts. The three factions would wage a three-day Civil War that left the Kingdom in ruins and its inhabitants slain. All that remained was an wasteland of dust and haunted ruins, and the forgotten bones of it's people. Even as the Akkalans migrated into lands once held by Ikana, they avoided the cursed homeland of the Kingdom, regarding it as a haunted place of no value. Ordona Province would never expand into the ruined canyons beyond its southern mountains, barriing a handful of Ranger and Border Outposts. The only visitors to the Ikana Canyons are members of the Church of Majora, who regard the fallen Kingdom as a holy place, for it was there that their dark god first made its presence truly felt in Hyrule. Units Standard * Drafted * Shadow Keese * Gatekeeper * Footman * Boltman * Nobleman * Battle Chariot * Hollow Knight * Death Shaman Siege Weaponry * Ikana Trebuchet * Inferno Cannon Heroes * King Igos du Ikana * Captain Keeta * Gomess Titans * Twinmold Trivia * The Kingdom of Ikana's faction symbol is based on the sigil worn by Ikanian characters in the ''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * Ikana Category:Shadow Category:Majora Worship